


Pillow

by Blinkingkills (alexwhitewell), plingo_kat



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Art, Comment Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitewell/pseuds/Blinkingkills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's favorite pillow is Merlin's lap.<br/>Art and fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> I like to keep Kat's fic in on here for catagorizing's sake  
> kat- pushthequorumbutton@tumblr  
> me- blinkingkills@tumblr

 

 

Merlin is hugely, quietly relieved that Harry is _here,_ that Harry is still alive to snore with his head in Merlin’s lap. Harry has always snored, although he denies it when Merlin brings it up – not loudly, but with a soft even buzzing. It pauses a little as Merlin’s hand rubs at Harry’s chest, but Harry just shifts to settle more securely against the couch.

“You enormous bastard,” he whispers to Harry’s slack face, the still-red scars webbing their way out from his eye under the medical patch. “Making me worry about you for all those months.”

Harry purrs a bit, rumbling in his chest as Merlin rubs against the silk of his shirt. Merlin traces the bridge of Harry’s nose with his eyes, studies his mouth slack with sleep. As he watches it twitches up into a sleepy smile.

“Not working?” Harry’s voice is gravel-rough.

“You know I’m not,” Merlin gives up the pretense and puts his tablet down. Sets his hand on Harry’s head, smoothing his hair off his brow

“Mhm.” Harry nuzzles into the join of Merlin’s hip, into the fabric right under his navel.

“Oh no,” Merlin says, although his hand stays right where it is. “Don’t you even think about it.”

Merlin can feel the hot air against his skin, as Harry huffs out a laugh. “Think about what?” he says, muffled.

“What I know you’re thinking of,” Merlin says. He jogs his leg lightly. “Come on, you’re awake now. Up you get.”

Harry makes a disappointed noise. He does move though, standing up and yawning before holding out a hand to Merlin. Merlin takes it and nearly stumbles when he rises.

“You all right?”

“Legs are asleep.” Merlin winces at the tingling shooting through his calves and down to his toes.

Harry’s mouth twitches upwards. “Would you like a massage?”

That catches Merlin’s attention. “Yes please.” He gestures at the stairway. “Preferably in a bed, and preferably with a happy ending.”

Harry breaks into a full-blown grin. “Not a problem.”

And it isn’t.


End file.
